I dreamed a dream
by Esther Coutoi
Summary: Es increíble como una canción puede relatar tu vida en minutos.


**Palabras:** 2, 710

 **Calificación:** K+

 **Pareja:** Piper / Jason

 **Summary:** Es increíble como una canción puede relatar tu vida en minutos. _Song-fic._

 **I dreamed a dream**

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena de ese día. El cuchillo partía los vegetales en la tabla de picar, procuraba no cortarse los dedos; sus ojos recorrieron la estancia buscando el bowl donde los pondría. Durante un momento prestó atención a la olla con aceite encima de la estufa, pensando que ya debería poner a freír la carne, sino el tiempo se le vendría encima. Estaba tarareando una canción, pero ella no lo sabía. Su mano se acercó al especiero buscando la pimienta, la encontró y le puso un poco a la carne. Tenía que apresurarse, dentro de poco llegaría su pequeño ejército a la casa buscando qué comer, las visitas que recibiría estarían hambrientas. Ella quería ser una buena anfitriona y recibirlos con comida recién hecha.

Buscó un refractario grande y lindo dónde poner los ingredientes. Estaba a punto de coger el que le regaló Calipso en su boda (una encantadora pieza victoriana que un comerciante le regaló cuando llegó a su isla, por algún motivo fue lo único que había rescatado de su naufragio y no quería deshacerse de él) hasta que se acordó de algo: su hija lo había roto cuando su hijo le había dicho que lo hiciera. Ambos tenían cinco años de edad, en ese instante se enteró de que ella controlaba el viento y él tenía el encantamiento verbal. Dejó escapar una risita recordando la tremenda regañada que les había puesto y las justificaciones desesperadas de sus hijos: él la había manipulado para que lo lanzara y ella tenía la culpa, ya que no obedeces el encanto a menos que sea tu deseo hacerlo. Se resignó a ponerlos en un refractario que estaba bonito pero no cumplía con todas las especificaciones del otro. Lo metió al horno.

En lo que quedaba lista se puso a limpiar la cocina. Ugh, esas cortinas no combinaban ¿en que estaba pensando cuando las había puesto? Caminó hacia el cuarto de lavado y sacó unas cortinas beige ¡perfecto! Ahora la cocina tenía ese aspecto hogareño que tanto le gustaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que llegaran las visitas? Miró el reloj de la cocina. ¡Faltaban dos horas! Eso es mucho tiempo para ella y no quería desperdiciarlo. Rondó por la casa acomodando los pequeños imperfectos que sus hijos hicieron en la mañana antes de irse a la escuela: un calcetín sucio por allá, un cuadro inclinado por aquí, una cama deshecha más adelante… y voila. Tardó siete minutos en dejar perfecta su casa. Estaba satisfecha con sus hijos y con ella, no eran tan desordenados como los de Annabeth, que se refugiaban en el dicho de que "el mar no se contiene ni se controla"; le tuvo simpatía por un momento, ella no se figuraba sola en una casa llena de cuatro niños (unos trillizos y un hijo de Poseidón que había adoptado como propio), vaya suerte la de ella. No, no, no. Estaba feliz con su hijo y su hija.

Dentro de unas horas esperaba un aproximado de veinte adultos y trece niños. Gimió. Seguramente después de la velada su casa estaría hecha un desastre, provocada por los hijos de Leo y Calipso junto con los Annabeth y Percy. Menos mal que sus hijos eran tranquilos como los de Hazel y Frank. Estaba esperanzada de que la presencia de Quirón los calmara un poco, pero con Thalía cerca eso era imposible. Thalía tenía la increíble capacidad de hacer una guerra de niños contra niñas, liderándolas a ellas.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, habían transcurrido veinte minutos. Se dirigió al mueble del cuarto de televisión para poner a la mano las películas que los niños tenían permitidas ver y esconder las que eran sus tesoros. Ni hablar de la última vez, a los niños se les ocurrió poner la de _The Dark Knight_ y terminaron traumados gracias al _Joker_ , sin contar la cara que puso ella porque esa era de las películas favoritas de Jason. Los discos de esa noche fueron: _El Gato con Botas, Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, Cars, El Viaje de Chihiro_ y _La Bella y la Bestia._ ya los niños escogerían cual verían.

Se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha y de paso "arreglarse". Pensó en la cara que siempre ponían Thalía, Hazel, Annabeth y Reyna cuando ella les decía que se iba a arreglar ya que según ellas no le hacía falta. Suspiró. Mientras se bañaba (uno de los pocos momentos que tiene de privacidad en su casa) empezó a cantar para matar el tiempo. Aunque tenía el hechizo verbal de su parte, eso no le deba una increíble voz al momento de cantar. Primero empezó con una pop, pero se sorprendió a sí misma cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

 _There was a time where men were kind,_

 _And their voices were soft, and their word inviting._

 _There was a time when love was blind,_

 _And the world was a song, and the song was exciting._

Intentó transmitir el mismo sentimiento que expuso Anne Hathaway, en la película de _Les Misérables_. Hace unas semanas vio la película, ya que leer el libro le habría sido imposible debido a su dislexia, y le encantó. Lloró a mares durante toda la película en general, pero dónde más lloró fue cuando Fantine empezó a cantar.

 _There was a time… then it all went wrong._

Su mente no pudo evitar pensar en su vida a lo largo de los años.

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

 _When hope was high, and live worth living._

 _I dreamed that love would never die,_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

Recordó los años junto con su papá. Una vida sin preocupaciones por las futuras profecías que atentaban contra tu vida y las de tus amigos. Cuando conoció a Jason en ese autobús. Cuando terminaron su primera misión juntos. Cuando arribaron a Nueva Roma. Cuando vio caer a Annabeth y Percy al Tártaro. Cuando pelearon contra Gea. Cuando le ganaron. Cuando enterraron a los muertos y quemaron los sudarios. Cuando quemaron el sudario de Leo.

 _Then I was young and unafraid,_

 _And dreams were made, and use, and wasted._

Recordó el día que Leo llegó al campamento junto con Calipso. Estaban jugando captura la bandera después de dos años, tiempo que tardaron en reconstruir el campamento. La cabaña de Atenea dirigía al equipo azul y la de Ares el equipo rojo. El líder de la cabaña de Atenea, un muchacho de quince años llamado Clay, planeó una estrategia envidiable, pero todo se echó a perder cuando una variable no predicha apareció en el campo de batalla: un enorme dragón en llamas cayendo en picada hacia la bandera de los azules. Cabe decir que no hubo ganador esa noche. Después del shock inicial, ambos equipos se unieron para una futura pelea aprovechando que estaban armados, vieron bajar a dos personas del dragón: una chica con una belleza natural envidiable y un chico con rasgos latinos y bajito; ambos parecían tener la edad de dieciséis años. Dos días después aparecieron Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth y ella después de que recibieron un mensaje iris a Nueva Roma de parte de Leo reprochándoles que no estuvieran ahí. Lloró de alegría ese día, porque al fin apareció el que consideraba su hermano (ni de broma se le ocurriría decírselo a Leo, porque su ego aumentaría a niveles inimaginables).

También recordó el día en que Jason y ella salieron a pasear al Gran Cañón tres años después. Recorrieron el lugar junto con unos turistas. El cielo estaba nublado, lo cual la alarmó, pensando que otros _ventis_ les iban a arruinar el viaje de nuevo. Caminaron y charlaron trivialidades, la verdad es que ahora no se acuerda qué estaban diciendo. Cuando pasaron por el puente de cristal, le dio vértigo ver hacia abajo, pero al sentir la mano de su novio todo temor desapareció, porque sabía que si ella caía (cosa que él no dejaría que ocurriera) él caería junto con ella para rescatarla. Por un momento se preguntó si eso pasó por la mente de Percy cuando él y Annabeth estuvieron en el borde del Tártaro. Poco a poco la tarde con sus toques rosados y anaranjados se fueron convirtiendo en tonos azules turquesas, rey y marinos.

Un guardia del parque se les acercó diciéndoles que ya estaba por cerrar el parque y que se tenían que ir. Jason sólo chasqueó sus dedos en la cara del guardia y le dijo que ellos también eran guardias vestidos de civiles, de algún modo, el guardia se creyó la mentira y los dejó en paz; cuando ella lo volteó a ver y estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué hizo eso, Jason le dijo que quería un rato a solas por un momento, aparte de que quería apreciar las estrellas ya que en la ciudad era muy difícil de verlas por tanta contaminación lumínica. Buscaron un lugar dónde acostarse, pusieron una manta debajo de ellos y se tumbaron juntos boca arriba viendo las estrellas. Ella apuntó hacia la nueva constelación de la cazadora Zoë, contándole cómo apareció de la nada. Jason le preguntó por qué tanto interés en las estrellas, ella le dijo que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos que hacía junto con su papá cuando iban a la playa y terminaban de surfear tarde.

Dos horas después de eso, volvieron a regresar al puente de cristal, cuando estaban a mitad de éste, él se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio. Empezó a llorar "a mares" y apenas fue capaz de decir un pequeño sí después de recuperar la compostura; Jason, por otro lado, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que ella se tardaba, tal vez pensando que se negaría.

 _There was no ransom to be paid_

 _No song unsung, no wine untested._

El día de su boda estaba tan nerviosa, el sueño de amor que tenía junto con Jason se iba a realizar al fin. Cuando su hermana Amanda la estaba maquillando, empezó a llorar. Su estómago estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, miedos, felicidad, amor y hambre. Era una bomba emocional andante. Cuando su padre le tendió su brazo para sostenerse y caminar hacia el altar, tenía miedo de que sus rodillas fueran a desfallecer. Cuando sintió la mano de él sosteniendo la suya al momento del vals, todos sus nervios desaparecieron y en cambio una gran sonrisa floreció en su cara.

 _But the tiger come at night,_

 _With their voices soft as thunder,_

 _As they tear your hope apart._

 _As they turn your dream to shame_

Cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, mandaron a su marido a una misión. ¿Por qué lo enviaron a él? Porque era un semidiós veterano y aparte tenía que recoger a su media hermana del instituto para señoritas en el que estaba, pues según el razonamiento de Júpiter ¿quién mejor para salvarte más que tu propio medio hermano? La misión duró mucho para su gusto. Estuvieron nueve meses incomunicados, ya que en el transcurso del camino para Nueva Roma estaba repleto de monstruos. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Eran dos semidioses de Júpiter. Él llegó cuando los mellizos tenían tres meses.

Ella se enojó con él, él se enojó con ella. Duraron peleados cerca de cuatro meses hasta que la incapacitación de uno de sus amigos los hizo reflexionar que no vale la pena estar enojados entre ellos mismos si al fin y al cabo cuando sus hijos sean grandes sólo se tendrían su mutua compañía.

 _He slept the summer by my side,_

 _He filled my day with endless wonder._

 _He took my childhood and his stride_

La reconciliación fue propia de una hija de Afrodita.

Cuando estaban juntos en su cama listos para dormir, se prometieron jamás pelearse entre ellos, porque sería una tremenda tontería. Después de eso su relación fue viento en popa o de las mil maravillas. Platicaban más, se sonreían más, había más intimidad entre ellos. Los mellizos crecieron en un hogar lleno de amor por parte de ambos padres. No había más tenciones entre los dos, aprendieron a contarse los problemas, las pesadillas, los secretos. Se hicieron mejores amigos.

 _But he was gone when autumn came._

Fueron de visita al Campamento Mestizo, pues allí ya los consideraban una leyenda, un ejemplo a seguir. Cuando coincidían con alguno de los siete, se reunían en la Casa Grande para convivir, no querían que su amistad se apagara conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se volvieron íconos del campamento, algunos estaban orgullosos de ser sus medios hermanos, pero otros en cambio vivían presionados por el ejemplo que ellos les pusieron y querían que estuviera a su medida. A ella no le gustaba que la trataran como una celebridad, tenía bastante con que su padre fuera un actor.

Cuatro días después de llegar al campamento, mandaron a su esposo junto con Percy y Nico a una misión en extremo peligrosa.

Ninguno regresó.

Entró en shock cuando le dieron la noticia, no lo quería creer. Recuerda todo de una manera muy borrosa y sin consistencia. Pero lo que sí tiene muy presente es el tiempo de calidad que tuvieron ella y Thalía mientras hacían el sudario de su esposo. Pensó que nadie debería pasar ese tipo de dolor, no se los deseaba. Prefería cien veces que le borraran la memoria a su esposo que a perderlo definitivamente, se preguntó si en los campos de Eliseo lo vería esperando por ella, deseando que ella llegara a su lado muchos años más tarde. Vagamente escuchó a Annabeth en el funeral pedir que Percy lo interrumpiera de nuevo. No fue así.

 _And still I dream he'll come to me._

 _That we will live the years together._

Muchas veces se imaginó a ambos viendo crecer a sus hijos, quería que la primera palabra de sus hijos sea papá, que ellos nunca tengan que preguntar dónde estaba su papá, el por qué no tenían papá.

 _But there are dreams that cannot be._

Cuando preparaba la comida, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo entrar por la puerta y le dedicara una sonrisa, que se excusara diciendo que se perdió o que se le olvidó cómo llegar a la casa. Quería todo eso, estaba dispuesta a verlo sin memoria de nuevo, todo con tal de que pudiera pasar un día más con él, o ¿por qué no? Toda la vida.

 _And there are storms we cannot weather._

No pudo evitar llorar en la ducha. Se alegraba que sus hijos no llegaran del colegio dentro de una hora más. Recordarlo era doloroso, pero aprendió a superarlo junto con Annabeth y Will, ambos perdieron lo mismo ese día. Nunca deseó que pasara eso, pero ¿qué se puede hacer siendo un semidiós? Sabes que tu vida está controlada por unas ancianas tejedoras.

 _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living,_

 _So different now from what it seemed._

Salió de la ducha. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tenía que darse prisa, dentro de media hora sus visitas llegarían ¿tan rápido se le había ido el tiempo? Se acercó al tocador, agarró un poco de maquillaje y se lo puso. Se dio unos pequeños toques y ya estaba lista con veinte minutos de antelación.

 _Now, life has killed the dream I dreamed._

En la cómoda a lado de la cama vio la foto de su boda, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa triste. Jamás lo volvería a ver en esta vida. Soltó un suspiro y se fue al cuarto de sus hijos para arreglarlos, puede que sean lindos, pero son unos cabezotas al momento de bañarlos.

Se sorprendió al verlos afuera en la puerta de su cuarto, arreglados y peinados. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue verlos llorando, seguramente la escucharon cantar con la voz triste cuando se duchaba. Los abrazó al instante, ambos le recordaban a él. De nuevo dirigió su vista a la cómoda. Desde hace ocho años decidió ser fuerte por ellos, y eso sería.

Escuchó el timbre de su casa, les dio una sonrisa a sus pequeños y se fue a la puerta de la casa a recibir a sus visitas listas para conmemorar el aniversario de las muertes de su esposo y sus amigos.

 **N/A:** Okey, estaba cantando esta canción pensando en la vida de una chica que conozco que esta canción le queda perfecta a su vida, lo cual es muy triste. Después pensé en cómo sería esto para los semidioses. En un principio iba dirigida a la pareja de Percy y Annabeth, pero después pensé que casi no hay historias tristes para estos dos, especialmente desde el punto de vista de Piper, así que decidí hacerla.

No les diré que lloré mientras la escribía, porque es mentira. En ese aspecto soy muy fría. Pero cuéntame ¿tú lloraste? ¿Me quieres matar por matar a Jason, Percy y Nico?

 _ **Desgüapetizas: dejar de ser guapo/a**_ Es una palabra que mi papá se acaba de inventar, me pareció muy graciosa, así que se la comparto.

Pd: los derechos de autor de esa "palabra" son de mi papá. Los derechos de autor del mundo de PJO y HoO es de Rick Riordan y Disney.


End file.
